The Jumpscare of Transratania
by tikustido
Summary: A continuation of The Mouse and The Anaconda, a month after the events of The Mouse and The Anaconda. The four of them set off to Transratania, where it was believed that most of the population of New Mouse City that was missing were there. Will they be able to save everyone? Contains violence, blood and gore, uncensored off-the-roof profanities and subtle adult content.
1. Prologue: Perception

**Hey, everyone, it's me again. Guess what? This is the sequel that you all are waiting for. Geronimo Stilton x Sally Ratmousen: The Jumpscare of Tranratania! It's pretty much a continuation of Sally Ratmousen: The Mouse and The Anaconda. To be honest, I have been thinking of how should I start and finish for a while. Well, with all said then, let's start it.**

* * *

 **Stilton's Perspective**

* * *

 **June 10th 2016, 7:30 a.m, New Mouse City, Mouse Island**

The alarm clock rang at half-past 7 in the morning. That's my usual time I woke up in the morning. I got up from the bed and dress myself and then had my breakfast. Nothing seemed strange until I turned on the TV. The 8 o' clock news was replaced by cartoon. To be honest, I don't feel the urge to watch cartoon not because it was childish. It just that I don't feel that it's the time to watch it. I rather watch it with my nephew, Benjamin. But of course, he's already about 12, so I don't think he would want to watch cartoons more often with me. He's instead usually on the PC when he doesn't have school, although when I came and visit him, he would just talk with me a lot.

As I walked on the streets of New Mouse City, everything's a little creepier now. Yesterday, there were still people walking and the sun was still brightly shining. But today the clouds are gray and the atmosphere was dark and cold. I wonder why the street was even colder today. Once I entered my office, there was no one in the office. How strange. Even my grandfather wasn't here. How very strange.

Before I move on, I wanted to introduce myself first. My name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton. I am the chief editor of the Rodent's Gazette. It's the most popular newspaper everyone reads. Although I had to admit, the actual lack of content of the entertainment section is starting to hold the newspaper down. That's where the majority of the young people today went to the Daily Rat. I don't really know my origins, let alone my birthday.

And then, a man in morning suit and bowler hat came inside the office. It was Sam Ratmousen, Sally's brother. I first met him when Sally invited me to her house. Agreeably, I felt that his appearance is somewhat stereotypical to a British gentleman. To be honest, at the day we met, we did talk about the business. Of course, the chief editor there is very interested in my looks and my attitude, so he asked me to collaborate with Gentleman Monthly. Just to be clear, I was considering about it when my grandfather asked me to just go ahead.

"Hi, Geronimo," Sam greeted me. "It's a very quiet day, wasn't it? My editor wasn't here today. I didn't see any of the dappers there. It's been the same for you too, right, mate?"

"Yeah, bitch! Everyone really got sucked by some tentacle porn!" one voice barged to my office. I instantly knew who was talking that way. Sally Ratmousen. Her short manly titian hair signifies her rude and rebellious nature.

"Sally, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk about tentacle porn? Do you think octopus exists in the land?" Sam shouted at her.

"Well, go get yourself some suck-ulent sannakji."

"Ah... Sally, just cut it off. Everyone's been missing other than three of us, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, nigga, three of us here, stuck with a tentacle sucking our o...," Sally blurted out those words.

"Why do you want to use the n-bomb? It's not appropriate there," I explained.

"Ey, I live with the homies, yo! Thought you nig.."

"Shush, Sally. Why do you really need to speak like a gangster? Anyway... do anyone have any leads of who caused it?" Sam asked us.

"Cyrus von Snootrat told us that lots of us had been tricked by a text message, stating that the closest person to them went missing and they asked us to go to Transratania."

"Cyrus...wasn't he supposed to be in prison?" Sam asked.

"Seriously, Sam? Cyrus told us that he was anonymous."

"Anyway... who want to go the town hall? We can talk to the Honorable about that," I told them.

"Who?"

"The Honorable Ratmouse. Don't you know him?"

"No. I didn't know him when I left the city for London."

We got out of the office and walked to the Town Hall, which is about 5 minutes away from my office.


	2. Chapter 1: The Drill

**June 10th 2016, 9:45 a.m, Town Hall, NMC, Mouse Island**

The three arrived at the Town Hall. Stilton knocked the door before entering the Hall. To him, he would do it as a guideline of being courteous. As the three entered the Hall, they saw the Honorable Ratmouse circling around, feeling bad as he was worried of Frederick Fuzzypaws.

* * *

 **Sally's perspective**

* * *

Well, if I had to see that replacement mayor in his late 30's. You see, every 3 years, there's an election, which I suppose that is more to obligatory. For fuck's sake, I hate politics. Why do I fucking hate politics? Well, if you see news, it's pretty biased to the government. Well, for me, I don't take sides. I put an equal balance of politics. I would just see which one takes the bigger slice of the cake of awesomeness. But of course, had to ask that motherfucker about the whereabouts of Frederick Fuzzypaws.

"Geronimo, my friend! What brings you three to find me?" the Honorable asked.

"I wanted to ask you something. Where was Frederick Fuzzypaws?" Stilton asked.

"I didn't know where he went... except that I found his phone. It was fully locked... so I couldn't unlock it," he gave a silver Apple iPhone 6 Plus to Stilton.

"Damn, that steaming pile of shit," I said, because I hated Apple iPhone. Don't need to ask me why.

"I couldn't unlock it too. Maybe..." he told the Honorable about it before I cut him off.

"Hey, I can call my niggas to help you to unlock the phone," I barged rudely.

I took my phone and called my homies. It all seemed that no one's answering, except for my neighbor Carl.

"Yo, Sally, how's is it going? Can't see my niggas on the streets."

"Hey, Carl, come and see me at the Town Hall. The mayor needs help with the phone."

"Sure, girl. Catch ya later."

10 minutes later, a green Toyota Supra arrived at the Town Hall. Carl went out of the car and then took his phone to decrypt the phone. He found out that he need to use Fuzzypaws' fingerprint to unlock it.

"Damn, technology's advancin'. Hey, Ratmouse, do you got Play-Doh?"

"I afraid not, my friend."

"Hey, Sally, hold this phone while I go to Wal-Mart to buy some Play-Doh," Carl told me.

Another 15 minutes later, he came back with the Play-Doh.

"Can I access your office?" Carl asked.

"Sure."

When I got to his office, it was so old-fashioned. A couple of wooden stuff here and there. Damn. Carl then went and took some Play-Doh and pressed it on where there are fingerprints. After someone trying to find the right one, it had been unlocked.

"Wow, Carl, you got some skills there. Bet you help me with something else like this one?"

"No, thanks, homie, gotta bust some fools messing on my hood. Samus, take back this phone, 'kay?" Carl gave back the phone to Sam before leaving.

"Let's see what's inside," Sam thought about what was on the phone. There were lots of messages, but the message that read, "Your daughter has been kidnapped. You can either pay us 100 grand or go to Transratania to save her. You have only 48 hours before we kill her," took the most attention on me. Sam just stopped scrolling on that message.

"Hmm... that doesn't seem right. It was shown that someone can be behind the scenes, baiting him to be trapped," he said.

"So what do we do now?" Stilton asked.

"I guess we will have to drive there," Sally asked.

"Are you serious that you aren't scared of corpses and maggots, Sally?"

"I am going to ram those motherfuckers off, pussy!"

"Sally... why do you need to be so rude? I thought that your parents brought you up well to be the Chief Editor in the Daily Rat?" Ratmouse asked.

"Fuck 'em, those dictators has already ruined my life. What kind of bullshit were you talking? I suck badly at accounts, and I hate my job. I rather be a dancer."

"Enough. Let's get back already. I have to do something right now," Stilton told us.

We got back to the Rodent's Gazette and I drove back home to my home at the west of New Mouse City.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving Now

**June 10th 2016, 10:45 a.m, Prosper St, West NMC, Mouse Island**

* * *

 **Sally's perspective**

* * *

As I arrived on the cul-de-sac of the street, I parked on the second house from the right. The cul-de-sac is circular, and beside my house, there's a walkway to a railway station. There's an overpass above the cul-de-sac, which I bet people drive from the railway station to the highway. I got inside my house and then, someone knocked at the door. It was Carl. I let him inside the house.

"Hey, girl, do you feel something strange today? Like no one's here," Carl asked.

"Not early in the morning, until I went to my office. I don't know how can I describe it, but seriously when I went to my office, there's only Simon. Had nothing to do, so I went to mess up with Stilton. Saw Sam's M3 beside his office, so I went and see him. Turned out that they were also talking about it."

"Wow. You must be kidding me."

"Nah, bae, I wouldn't."

And then, I received a message from someone. It was the same exact message, asking me to save my parents. Now, you know I hate my parents, right? But seriously, for fuck's sake, I had to save them. Can't let them fucking die in the dark. I went and packed my bags before I embarked towards Transratania. I gave my Husky, Emily some food before I am ready to leave.

"Where are you going, Sally?" he asked before I leave.

"Transratania," I replied. "Take care of my dog."

"Woah, nigga, why are you leaving?"

"Had to save my parents. Hate those motherfuckers but I had to do it."

"I thought you would leave those dictators."

"Couldn't leave them to dead. You know that I can be sensitive to certain things sometimes."

"Do I need to tell your brother?"

"No, don't. I will tell someone else," I said as I put the bags in the car and got in my AMG GTS.

"Alright, homie, hope you return here safe."

* * *

 **11:00 a.m, The Rodent's Gazette**

* * *

It was a tough day for Stilton. His family wasn't here, his friends weren't here either. And then, Sally came inside the office.

"Hi, Sally. Why did you come here?" Stilton asked.

"I am going to Transratania."

"What? Are you really leaving? You can't just go there alone."

"I am leaving."

"Seriously, Sally, let me follow you. You can't really survive there. You know that many people have been trapped there."

"You know what? Fuck you. I am still leaving. Also, don't try to follow me or else I will blast your fucking head off. And your friends."

Sally left the office. Stilton felt disgusted by Sally as he knew that things can go wrong there without anyone to follow her. Not that she's a female, but a lot of them have been trapped going there alone. He needs someone to go with him because things can go wrong there. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. What about if Sam and Cyrus came and follow him with Sally?

* * *

 **11:30 a.m, Nature Reserve Park**

Sally was driving her AMG GTS at 174 miles per hour through the Nature Reserve Park. She knew this can be the way to get there. Earlier, she did fuel up her car for the journey. She predicted that she might be in San Mouscisco at about 3 p.m. By then, she might be a little too late to arrive at Transratania. As she drove her car quickly, she was a police car behind her. She is in danger. Quickly, she stepped on the gas, pushing it to 205 mph. Her car quickly outran the cop car, unable to catch her. She is safe for now... and she knew that she didn't need anyone to help her at all. Her pump-action sawed-off is her partner. But the fate is never surefire true. As she drove quickly towards the end of the Nature Reserve Park, it seemed that all is well for her.


	4. Chapter 3: To San Mouscisco!

**June 10th 2016, 12:15 p.m, The Rodent's Gazette**

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

I was waiting for Cyrus and Sam to arrive at my office. I need them to assist me on my way there because I can't just go there alone. Too dangerous for one to do so. And then, Sam called me. It must be the problem with Sally.

"Geronimo, I need you to come to my house. Sally didn't tell me anything before she went away from here."

"Sam, she just told me that she left for Transratania. Hold on, I will be there as soon as possible."

I quickly took my briefcase with me and left the office to my house. Quickly, I got to my garage and took my favorite Nissan 370Z NISMO with me and rushed to Sam's house at Prosper Street. Once I arrived there, Sam, Cyrus, and Carl were there, trying to think of what to do.

"So... what now? We had nothing that we can even do right now," Cyrus told me.

"Let's go to Transratania already. She might be there already," I suggested.

"Did Sally asked us for anything?" Cyrus asked.

"She asked us to not follow her."

"What time she left here?" Sam asked.

"12 in the midday. Maybe we can leave here after we pack our bags."

"Okay, good idea. Let's pack our bags already. Cyrus, take my car and go and pack your bags. We will meet up here."

I got home and packed my essentials in a suitcase and put it on my car. After that, I switch my car to my Bentley Continental GT3-R and got to Sam's house. He was still packing, I thought. Once Cyrus arrived here, we both waited for about a minute or two before Sam got down with his luggage and a fresh new clothing, this time wearing a top hat, complete with cologne sprayed around him.

"Um... Sam? Why do you change your clothes?" I asked.

"Can't really avoid the habit of doing it. Hope that both of you don't mind a lot about it."

"Okay, enough talking, you dapper, let's get us some weapons. We really need to kick some ass here and there at Transratania," Cyrus suggested.

"Wait, what? I don't even know how to use a weapon!"

"You must be kidding me. You drew your pistol at us sometimes ago."

"But what you don't know is that it was actually fake!"

"Go fuck yourself. Come on, let's get those guns. Can't waste those time."

* * *

 **1:15 p.m**

* * *

We went inside a gun store. Now to admit it; I don't like to use weapons to solve a problem. A problem should be solved in such a way that it is harmless, not in a cruel way. I never want to kill anyone. But now Cyrus was forcing me to kill someone. I mean, killing people? Why do I want to do that? Back to the story, there is someone there. He asked us if there's anything to buy. As for that, my grandfather forced me to get a firearms license, which I don't use. But considering that we had to buy a gun... you might not know when it comes in handy. Now, of course, I don't know to use a gun at all. I wasn't trained to do so.

"Then, you should get yourself a Glock. Quite a lot of people uses it," he recommended it to me.

"Um... okay," I told him, nervously.

I went to the firing range to try it. It was quite easy to use. But I am quite worried by it. Will I have to kill someone?

* * *

 **1:45 p.m**

* * *

After I have bought my pistol, we went straight to San Mouscisco. Cyrus bought himself an MP5K and Sam got himself an Uzi. I put some Mozart in my CD player. The peaceful sound of the music filled the car. And then, Cyrus, who was on the front seat complained about the music. He didn't like classical music, I guessed.

"Hey, bitch, Mozart's shit. Don't you have any other songs like Fuck You and I Don't Give A Fuck?"

"Sorry, but I can only play Beethoven and Bach for you," I explained.

"Hey, I don't give a fuck."

"Do you have any music with you then?"

"Sure."

He put his USB to the USB slot, and then my music stopped. And then, a twerk song started playing. Not this one. Is he happy right now? Turns out that he wasn't too happy yet.

"And also, can't you push the car faster?"

"I can't afford to just break the rules. You know that I am a law-abiding citizen. Also, didn't I tell you that we can't just let Sally see us?"

"I will drive. We can't arrive there before sunset that way."

"No, seriously, why do I have to let you drive?"

"You're too slow. We are going there quickly, not cruising, you slowpoke bitch!"

At this point, I started to lose my cool.

"We can't just change seats right now. You know that it's a dangerous move to do so."

"Or you can stop on the next R&R. I will drive."

I stopped my car on the side of the road. I lost my cool already, putting my auburn hair on the steering wheel. I got out of the car and opened the door.

"Do as you wish, however you would like to pleasure yourself, okay? If anything happens to us, you will the be the first guy to be accused," I told him.

Cyrus then just got out of the car and got to the driver's seat. He pushed the pedal, getting my car to 150 mph. I had a sense of what will be happening; I don't feel all too well. But I had to satisfy Cyrus. He doesn't really want us to arrive there too late. It all seemed that we will be arriving anytime before night. But what if Sally saw us? She had threatened me that I will be shot in the head if she knew I was there. Still... had to follow Cyrus' request. He can't be really treated less than a king or a prince. He's a count.


	5. Chapter 4: One Night in San Mouscisco

**5:30 pm, San Moucisco**

* * *

 **Sam's perspective**

* * *

As we entered downtown San Mouscisco, instantly I knew that quite a lot of people weren't really here in this usually busy side of the state. We had to find a place to live as it is already nearing sunset. While I do miss the sunset here as a result of living in London, being an editor for the UK's version of Gentleman's Monthly, but having to share the room in the car with 2 more gentlemen is not an ideal thing. Especially with Cyrus, he demanded lots of things. I asked Stilton if we all know where we should go next.

"No, but I have a map on my glove box," he said as he tried to open the glove box.

"Hey, idiot, I have Here Maps, you dickhead," Cyrus barged in the conversation as he opened Here Maps. He quickly searched for the nearest hotels, and the results came out.

I saw Stilton felt a little humiliated since that he wasn't any better in technology. My sister openly said that he didn't even know how to use Windows and Android. But of course, it's tolerable that one may favour Apple over anything else and that he wasn't that good at using technology. But of course, it was shameful to see one guy mocking a gentleman for not knowing how to do things. He should just embrace the fact that Geronimo is not the shiniest when anyone asked him about anything latest other than current news around the world. Entertainment, gossip, and technology, that is.

"Let's go already, bitches," he tapped on the destination and drove away.

* * *

 **5:45 pm**

* * *

After a short drive to a 4-star hotel nearby, we quickly checked in and got to our rooms. It was fit for 4, and of course, the bed was decently comfortable. Like again, Cyrus complained about it, although not as much as how he complained in the car of how much he wanted to drive Stilton's car. Given the fact it was already 6:15 in the evening when we checked in, we went to unpack things for a while before we went out for a dinner. As for me, I took off my coat and placed it on a coat hanger and decided to just lay myself in the bed for a while.

And then, a whole lot of nightmare started to come to me. I was strapped on a wood in a dark room when my sister came to me. She was armed with a shotgun, ready to aim at me.

"Sally, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill your own brother?" I asked.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself," she said, blasting a slug on my leg. It felt painful.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Ask me more and I will kill you."

She blasted another one on my shoulders. This time, it was more painful. I couldn't move my left hand. She later unstrapped my body from the wood and kicked me.

"Come on, pussy. Aren't you a gentleman? Come and fight with your fist if you want to prove if you're a gentleman," she teased me.

I tried to get up using my right hand alone. It was hard to do so but I eventually got up. As I tried to punch her, she blasted another slug to my other side of my shoulder.

"Please... I couldn't get up anymore..."

"It's your fucking problem," she said as she blasted another slug to my chest.

It felt hard breathing that way, as I got way more powerless before I had my last breath.

"Sam? Wake up already!" one familiar voice called me. I woke up to see Geronimo in front of me.

"What was I doing?" I asked myself, trying to shake the nightmare off my head.

"Hey, Sam, let's get out for dinner. It's already 7:15 pm."

All three of us got out from our rooms to take our dinner. As we were en route there, I was wondering, why do I dream such torture?

For dinner, we went to a Chinese restaurant on the other side of the road. Of course, it's the only one operating here since others have been abducted. Mind you, none of us like Chinese food a lot. But Cyrus was literally liking it quite a lot! I don't know, but Cyrus usually complains a lot. Well, for the both of us, it was just okay, considering that there's only one opening for now.

* * *

As we got back to our hotel, the valet sitting on a table called us. He was dressed nicely in his sports coat with the white shirt and black necktie.

"Are you all going to Transratania?"

"Yes, we are all going there. Why do you ask this to us?" Stilton asked.

"I afraid that none of you will be safe there. Many people have been feared missing there and some even died there. I also heard from my friend that an archaeologist went missing there. His name was Wil... erm... what was his name?" he explained to us before stalling when he was trying to mention someone who I think I met before.

"Wild Willie?" I told him, very hesitantly. He's the only archaeologist I can even think of.

"Um.. yes, it was him. I warn you all not to go there, no matter what, because none of you will be safe later."

"You know what, you three little fucks? I'm fucking sick of those over cliched bullshit ghost stories of yours. Screw you motherfuckers, I'm leaving," Cyrus complained, not believing of those stories before going up to the room.

"Heck, we had to save Willie. He might be in danger now," Stilton told me.

"I warn you all to never leave for Transratania. If you go there, you will die," the valet warned us again.

"Alright, alright, we know it," I told him before we went up to the room.

* * *

As we were walking along the walkway to our room, Geronimo asked me, "So how are we going to go there? The valet had warned us not to leave for there."

I thought of this for a while and then told him, "I had an idea. What if we leave at 4? That's the best time we can leave."

"But I wasn't familiar with driving at night. You know I am scared of the dark and I can't really do well if I don't get enough rest."

"That's the only chance we have before the valet finds out about it. Alright, let's get back already and have some rest."

When both of us got back to our rooms, Cyrus was still awake. He asked us, "So what kind of ghost stories you two motherfuckers heard down there? Is Willie being raped in the ass? Frederick having to suck a load of dicks for porn?"

"No, Cyrus, you can't be that serious. Also, we had to leave at 4," I told him.

"What the fuck for?"

"The valet is not happy with us leaving for Transratania. Sam told me that we had to leave at that time to make sure the valet doesn't know about it," Stilton told him.

"Come on, peasants, you could have lied to that bitch just now."

"We can't just do it, you know. I am not a kind of person who likes to lie to people to escape from anything. Just like the case of your friend Sally used to tell much more lies and gossip of me getting this and that," Stilton explained.

"Alright, alright, cut it off. It's already too late for those arguments. Let's get to sleep already," I suggested, as it was already about half past 9.

We later changed to our sleepwear and got ourselves to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: The Exit

**June 11th, 2017, 3:30 a.m, San Mouscisco**

* * *

The three of them woke up and got ready to leave. They took their bags down the elevator and discussed the plans after they got out from there.

"Who's going to do the check-out?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to do it. Sam, hold the door and keep your ass tighter than a sexual intercourse with a sex doll."

Sam felt very offended by Cyrus' statement. He never had sex, just like Stilton! But of course, he's one cold man who is really unethical. He never considered himself a gentleman nor wanted to be one anyways. 5 minutes later, Cyrus came back to them. And then, the valet came chasing them. He must have known about that earlier! They got into the lift quickly.

"Stilton, mash that fucking button already! That bitch's already coming!" Cyrus shouted as Stilton pressed the close button and then pressed a button to the underground floor.

"Cyrus, can't you just stop using those words? You know both of us don't really use them and that it would be very offensive to quite some people," Stilton told him to not use those profanities.

The bell dinged, marking that they have reached the floor. Quickly, they ran to the car, unloading their bags to the car boot, and got to the car. But as soon they got to the car, the valet started ramming the pedal of his Cadillac ATS. Stilton started driving his car, sideswiping into the narrow road of the parking lot. A hectic chase has already started. As they got out of the parking lot, the ATS closes the gap, and then tried to PIT him. The Bentley skidded but Stilton reacted to it intelligently by turning left. While he was obviously not a professional driver, but the skills he learned during the Mouse Island GT Championship does help him a lot in this case of having to be pursued by an angry driver.

With the only problem is that Geronimo wasn't good at driving fast on a one-way road at midnight. That was the situation that Stilton had after that. His vehicle's green paint job was traded with a wall as he struggled to keep his car in control. He was rammed repeatedly by the ATS and the valet shouted, "Surrender or I will total your car!" while taunting him with a middle finger.

He kept driving the car, holding the steering wheel as the car goes closer to a wall and abruptly turn the wheel, doing an 180. The ATS hit the wall, rendering the valet stunned for a while. Stilton took the opportunity to drive away from the valet but before he could do so, the valet started chasing him again. This time, the valet drives more aggressive than ever, constantly ramming his rear bumper. And then, the valet drew his gun out from his pocket, aiming at the rear windshield. He shot a bullet on it, causing a spider web around it. The passengers were flabbergasted by the shot.

"Just blow his tires, peasant! Can't you even draw a gun and aim at it?" Cyrus suggested.

"No, I don't think I could do it. I don't do vehicular combat!" Geronimo explained.

"Aim that bitch already!" Cyrus shouted.

Stilton drew his pistol from his glove box, opened the window, and started aiming behind him. He triggered one, two and three bullets towards the valet's front-left tire. The tire blew up, causing him to lose control and hit the divider. Stilton sped up his car towards the exit of San Mouscisco to Transratania.

"Oh, baby, it's a triple!" Cyrus shouted to the valet, who was left behind the road, with the car smoking.

* * *

 **5:00 a.m**

* * *

Stilton was driving his Bentley at 125 mph along Route 181, nearing towards the Blue Dolphin Bay. Since his fuel tank has gone almost dry, he went to a petrol station and pumped some fuel in it. Later, he swapped seats with Sam, who was beside him just now, to be in the back seat. But before even Sam got to drive, Cyrus complained.

"Hey, let me drive already," Cyrus asked.

"Not now, Cyrus," Sam replied.

"Oi, who do you think who you are? Let me drive already or I will put a fucking bullet to your head."

"You want to drive? Then here's the ride of your life!" Sam told him. He later hit the gas pedal hard, driving fast towards the Valley of the Giant Sequoia.

15 minutes in, Stilton is starting to feel sick. High-speed driving wasn't a cup of tea for him, and also that the valley is filled with pits. One mistake when driving fast there and the car will hit the fenders and fall into the deep pit of the valley. Also not to forget that there might be cars going there as well.

"Sam, can't you drive a little slower?" Geronimo complained.

"Had to teach this 12-year-old rebel a lesson," Sam explained.

"Hey! I am 29, not 12, you blind-ass motherfucker!"

"Watch it, Cyrus. Start shouting expletives and I will drive faster and more dangerously."

30 minutes in, Stilton took a paper bag and barfed on it. He couldn't stand being on a back seat in a car driving fast. Cyrus tried to grab the steering wheel but Sam quickly deflected his attempt.

"Fuck you. Just let me drive this goddamn car, you fake British bitch!"

Sam hit the gas harder than ever, showcasing his best of rally-styled driving.

"What now? Do you want me to push it already? Or are you going to give up for now?"

"Okay, okay! Just drive slower already! I am getting scared of being thrown off the cliff!" Cyrus warned him of those dangerous pits on the corners.

Geronimo barfed again, and he felt drowsy because of the high speed. Sam slowed down the car and told him, "Well, I guess somebody needed to be taught of those ethics and morals! Just as a warning, if you don't really want a gentleman to force a fight."

The car drove towards the exit of the valley, to the spooky hill. Transratania, that's the place that they will be arriving in about 2 hours, 135 miles away from them. By then, things might be hard to predict due to many people missing there.


	7. Chapter 6: The First Floor

**7:50 a.m, Transratania**

* * *

 **Sally's perspective**

* * *

Finally, I have arrived in this place. I am really ready with my sawed-off because my sawed-off is guaranteed to blow up anyone's face if they aren't really careful. Especially Stilton. I sensed that Stilton might be coming. I had told him not to interfere with my business, right? If I catch him here, I am going to shoot them, regardless if it's my brother or not. Call me a savage for that, but I don't give a damn, okay? I don't need them to be here now.

Speaking of the weather, it was a little bit cold, but I don't give a damn anyways. It's also a little darker than the evening at New Mouse City. There I am, standing in front of a door to the palace. Is that the place they have been speaking of where my parents are trapped? I dunno, but I saw lots of cars parked outside. On the way there, I saw Willie's Lancer Evolution X outside. Looks like that he's already tricked with those other assholes. Damn tricked on the ass without weapons with them, I guess. I had a powerful weapon with me now, so there's no big deal with that anyways. I kicked open the door. It was dark but the path is still visible. I decided to just use my phone's flashlight. It's bright enough to make things better. I started walking the path, hoping that I won't be trapped inside alone.

And then, the whole palace became a maze for me, yards later. I didn't know the exit to the next section. This has taken me about 15 minutes before I managed to escape the damn labyrinth. The walls are taller than 10 feet tall giant. I didn't see Stilton just yet, but I am quite aware that there were gentlemen speaking, which I can barely hear, that it's much like having sex with no orgasm. I got inside the next section and then, a shitload of zombie came and tried to swarm over me. What? I took my sawn-off and blew their heads off. Within 3 minutes, I was able to kill those bitches.

The next section was a little trickier for me to navigate. Not only that it's narrow, but I can't seem to get to the end properly without light, as it was somewhat dark in here, which I bet Stilton can't get past this one. Luckily they weren't here yet, or else they are going to be dead meat. As I got to the next section, everything went fine until... an android came and attack me. I tried to blow my slug off to the android but it barely works. FUCK! I wish anyone is here to help me... or else I am fucked. If I could have asked Stilton to come with me, things could have been much different...

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

As we ascended up Transratania, I felt a little carsick. Other than that, it was quite dark, although it was already about 7 in the morning. And then, we saw Sally's car as we go towards the palace. Things weren't right for me here and there. Honestly, I am not too confident of what is going to come after these obstacles. First the dizzy-inducing maze, then the zombies (Cyrus took care of it, and told me that I am a pussy) and now the pitch-black platforms. Somehow I was still able to overcome those without much of a hitch.

And then, as we walked, I heard a slew of loud profanities. It was Sally! Weren't she brave to ram them over? I ran towards her, thinking that she may need help. Turns out that Sally had to kill an android, which I bet it's too strong for her shotgun! I took my gun and tried to aim its head. It doesn't really work too well but somehow I was able to actually damage it. Cyrus just shot it ferociously as the bullets hit the android's head, breaking the protective layer in its head. I took the last shot on its computer chip, effectively killing it. Sally felt scared of this and then got angry towards us, just because we came together to find Sally.

"Who asked you to come here with 2 of your nig..." Sally asked.

"I had to save you, Sally. It's hard if you ever do it all alone. Don't you know that?"

"Nah, forget it. Let's get through together already. I could have asked you earlier to escort me."

We got through the obstacles together this time. Everything's going well as for now. By about 9, we were able to finish the first part. Or at least that's what I perceive. There is a library in front of us as we arrived at the second floor of the palace. I asked for their suggestions since there isn't anything that we can actually do at this time.

"Let's go to the library. I guess we might find anything useful," I suggested.

"Yeah? Library? I don't really like going to the library. I am not a girl who like to read, unlike you, right? I prefer playing my Playstation 4 over reading some pussy philosophy books, you bookworm nerd!" Sally refused, stating that she is more to a gamer girl. I don't mind about it, but you know I am not one.

"I know, but we can get something useful, right? We can't just do jack right now," I refuted.

"Agreed, since there's nothing much we can actually do for now," Sam told us.

"You know what? I am going to make more trouble over reading shit," Cyrus disagreed.

"Come on, Cyrus, maybe we might get some pleasant surprise there."

"Ah, fuck you, I am going with you. Might as well find something cool there."

"You know what? I am going too. I badly need some game guides."

We got to the library, hoping there are some useful tips and tricks to get past it.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Nemo

**9:45 a.m, Transratania**

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

As we walked into the library, I thought of what should I read. There must be some guide of how can we face any of those scary surprises. Unfortunately, there isn't really one on first sight. I check every shelf when Sally shouted at me. She must have gotten a book. I went to her and asked, "What book have you found?"

"I got a guide of how to play FnaF and completing them!"

"FnaF?" I asked, not know what was she even talking.

"It's Five Nights at Freddy's, you dumbass. Go play it, you will love it."

"Sally, I thought you know that he don't play computer games a lot," Sam explained to Sally.

"Anyway, what does this book have? Can it help us out?"

"There's some guides of when those jumpscares will happen, and how to pass each day..."

"Doesn't sound too useful to me. I badly need a guide to face some bad fears...," I confessed.

And then, I keep examining those shelves. I saw one book that I think I might need. The title was "How To Face Fears for Pussies" (sorry for that, but that's the actual title of the book). As I tried to pull it out from the shelf, another book which is colored blue fell to the floor. It opened to one part, which I barely read by then since it fell accidentally. I tried to put it back, but abruptly, the book shone brightly. I was barely able to see anything, but I saw two words. 20,000 Leagues. That being said, it was "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", and the next I saw was a tall, swarthy man with a beard, which I might or might not know who was him. I felt terrified there as he appeared without any signs.

"Mother of Ultra! How did he even get here?" Sally shouted.

"I don't know how it happened! I picked up the book and suddenly it just shone!"

"What was that dog?!" Cyrus asked loudly, as the light started to subside.

I later heard that memorable line. "Almighty God! Enough! Enough!" I knew who was him.

"Motherfucking Napoleon! What the fuck are you doing in this goddamn place?!" Cyrus shouted.

"It's **Captain Nemo** ," Sam corrected him.

" **Nemo?** Cocksucking Captain Nemo? Listen here, nigga, I am going to blow your fucking noggin off and put your little Nemo up to your throat!" Cyrus offensively shouted at him, while showing an aquarium with only one clownfish.

"Hold it, blond. I will make you my slave if you don't shut your mouth."

Cyrus gave the finger to him before he went away.

"That uncivilized man. By the way, the one in green, who are you?" the captain asked, a little bit angry. I didn't notice the part there, but what I knew was that he was already furious toward the three guys in the submarine.

"My name is Geronimo Stilton, a chief editor of a newspaper. The other two are Sally Ratmousen, another chief editor of another newspaper, and Sam Ratmousen, a journalist for a magazine. The blond you were talking just now was Cyrus von Snootrat, which I guess he might be working as an espionage and also maybe, he was some sort of rude," I introduced myself and my friends.

I barely heard it, but the was one sound who wasn't the captain shouting rudely at me.

"Oh, I see. Why was I here?"

"I don't know. I was about to pick a book up to a shelf when something else happened."

"Wait, do I even exist here?"

"I... didn't know. Was I dreaming?" I said as I wiped my eyes. I wasn't dreaming at all.

"Hmm... I was supposed to catch Aronnax and Ned, was I?"

I saw the book. It was. What in the world was happening? I thought about it for a while. And then, I knew one idea. Why don't we get to the story? The only problems were that the other three can't do it. Plus, we are in the middle of something important. I scrapped the idea and saw the captain walking around, worryingly. He had no weapon and he had nothing to do.

I asked him, "Erm... why don't you go and scavenge for a weapon? I will borrow my gun."

"I will just do it, but I don't know how to use the gun," the captain agreed, but he refused to take my gun.

He then just went away to scavenge a weapon. Meanwhile, Cyrus just moaned in such a way that he might have an orgasm. He was masturbating, I thought. Honestly, I never did, not because it's superstitious, but that I don't want to do it. Although I knew the benefits, but I don't really want to do it yet. It's not what I would even do. I started reading the book. It does give me some tips and tricks, but it wasn't enough there. At that time, he started smashing things at the other room. I could barely hear it, but I knew it. As I continued reading, I realized that the only way to face jumpscares was to just be focused. After reading the book, I felt a little more confident, but not without my own fears too.

Nemo later went back to the room with a crowbar.

"Wow, a crowbar. That's powerful to penetrate your enemies' heads. Wanna fuck Cyrus with it, huh?" Sally mused of its power.

Cyrus, who is already here with us, felt scared. Nemo was quite angry for being rude with him, but he didn't strike to his head. Instead, he just gripped it in his hands. It all seems that we are ready to leave this place to find the **other** Nemo.

* * *

 **I guess that's a big one there. I got this idea when I was looking at something, and that seemed to give me an extra kick to the plot itself since I don't have anything to think about the plot. That being said, I read the novel (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea), which I find something a little bit interesting, thus also enhances the contemporary nature of the fanfic with a twist (in one way). Alright, I guess that's it. See you all anytime soon.**


	9. Chapter 8: Next Move

**11:15 a.m**

* * *

 **Sam's perspective**

* * *

After a distance, I started to feel a headache. What was happening around me? The next I know was that I saw Sally trying to kill me. I tried to fight the delusions but I was powerless. I took the gun but before I get to take my gun outside, the captain pushed his bar to my abdomen and then Stilton use a karate move on me to immobilise my body. Sally later kicked my body, and then I can't remember anything after that.

When I woke up a few minutes later, Geronimo asked me, "Are you okay?"

"I felt bad just now. What... did I saw just now?"

"You were trying to attack us, don't you know?"

"I... thought that all of you wanted to attack me... and I even saw Sally shooting me with a slug..."

"No way, Sam. I just kicked you," Sally denied. She never did that.

"Enough with the talk. Let's just keep going," the captain asked us.

We were walking for 5 minutes before a faint deep voice caught both me and Stilton's attention. He knocked the door, and the voice responded.

"Who was it?"

"It's me, Geronimo Stilton."

"Hold on, Sam. I will be back," Stilton told me before he entered the room.

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

As I got inside the room, a familiar figure was sitting inside a cage. It was Willie, one of my friends. If I wasn't mistaken, maybe he was there to save his friend, Bruce, which is also my friend. I estimated the cage to be at 6 feet by 6 feet by 5 feet. That being said, as Willie is 6 feet 1, He could barely sleep inside it. I didn't know how could he survived there for such a long time, but it must be hard. Even a 5 feet 7 like me couldn't lay there comfortably. The cage is locked with some sort of passcode. And then, he called me.

"Stilton, can you free me? I have been trapped here for a few days or so already. You know that it was hard to even sleep there."

Knowing that my friend might have to suffer a little more if I don't care about him, I agreed. I got outside and discussed with them about it.

"Why don't we use Nemo's crowbar? The crowbar is so useful!" Sally suggested.

"Not a bad idea. But maybe we might have to use something else by then if it doesn't work."

We got inside of the room. I told him that the cage is locked with a passcode. He didn't really know what was the number, but he told me that saw the numbers when he had to go to the toilet. 822912, he told me. I tried to use the number and it does work. But there's another layer of protection; a titanium padlock. And then Nemo asked us to step off before he hurled the crowbar straight into the padlock. It works, but it took him a few more strikes to get it all done. By then, he was exhausted. Willie went out of the cage and thanked us before we moved on. I am not too sure, but the bad smell seemed to provoke my thoughts. It came from Willie. Heck, maybe he hasn't bathe for a few days already. I wouldn't know where could he get himself a bath, but I think we will just move on first.

Of course, I started to feel myself shooting some zombies who are coming towards me, something that I never did. I still had the feeling of reluctance, but I knew that I had to do it because I had to save people. In about an hour and a half, the six of us finished the second floor. I am not sure about what is there on the third floor, but Willie told me there was an elevator on the third floor that leads to a secret lair underground. I don't know, but what seemed more important right now after this one was to strategize what to do on the third floor. Willie knew about it since he remembers quite a lot about the floor plan of the palace, albeit not the builder of this palace. But then, Willie had to get himself a bath already.

We got to one of the rooms inside the palace. It does have a bathroom beside it, and also there another room connecting the room. Willie had his bath, and after about 15 minutes, he got to our room at the other side. He wore a brown three-piece suit this time because there's nothing else to wear other than this one. I dunno, but I guess that's what he had on the wardrobe on the other side. I am pretty sure Willie felt strange in it, was it? Back to the story, we strategized our plan for the third floor.

"Quite some people said that it will be dark there, so... maybe you all might have to use the flashlight. And also, the floor can be also another maze filled with obstacles, which I think it's just like the ground floor, except that the obstacles will be inside the maze itself, which I afraid this would be hard for you all. Maybe I could have gotten myself another floor plan of the building because the one I brought together with me were lost. If only I knew to ask you all out with me, I guess I wouldn't need to be imprisoned inside the uncomfortable cage, was it?" Willie told us.

"I guess so, but at least you're safe with us for now," Sam told Willie about it.

"Alright, what do we need to bring with us together? I saw a set of guns hidden inside the wardrobe. Anyone want to take any of these?" Willie asked us about some guns hidden inside the wardrobe.

He went to the other side and opened the wardrobe. There are some automatic pistols, a revolver, and a rifle. Me, Sally, Sam and Cyrus chose to just stay with our guns while the captain took the revolver. Willie took a rifle with him. I guess that's it; time to just finish the third floor before we find Nemo.

* * *

 **I am sorry for the delay for the chapter. I am quite busy doing some other stuff (yes, it might be an excuse, but I am telling you all the truth) like improving my previous novels (which I guess you all might have not seen it yet) and that I tend to be a procrastinator (is it an excuse?). Still, I will try to complete some other chapters after probably I get myself a good idea. Until then, see ya.**


	10. Chapter 9: On Top of That

**1:15 p.m**

* * *

As the six were walking at the start of the third floor, the place started to become darker and darker. Sally turned on the flashlight on her phone, illuminating the walls sufficiently to the point where they can see a little of what they could expect.

As they go deeper to the floor, Willie noticed that there is something following them. It went closer to him, creating a fearsome atmosphere to him. It was the first time he had it in those 5 years he started exploring dark places as an archaeologist. What made him felt scared?

He looked behind him as realized that it was a shadow of a monster before it morphed into a real one. Quickly, they ran into the dark maze.

"Shoot that motherfucker already!" Cyrus shouted at them.

"But there a gap in front of us! We couldn't possibly shoot it dead before even we get to jump over it!" Stilton shouted at them, telling them that there is a gap in front of them.

"Alright then. We will just get through the gap first," Willie told them.

They jumped over the gap, one after each other. Sam, Cyrus, Willie and the captain got to the other side. Geronimo got to the other side as well, but he hit the ledge, causing some pain to his right leg. Sally couldn't get there, but she managed to grab the cracking edge of it.

"Move already! Do you want to see yourselves getting raped by that bastard?" Sally told them to get away from her. It wouldn't take long until it breaks away.

They got to the dividers, giving them 3 paths to choose from. They split, running their own paths. As they were running, they heard Cyrus screaming profanities loudly. He is already in danger. But they couldn't turn back, as the monster was still chasing them.

As they got to the end of the maze, they realized that the monster wasn't near them… just yet. They found out that only 3 of them are allowed inside the capsules. Who should be outside? They had so less time to decide as they heard the footsteps of the monster. And then, Willie stepped out from them.

"Get inside already. I will fend it off," he told them to get inside. They obeyed his instructions, as they had to get away from it.

The capsules went somewhere unknown. When they got outside the capsules, they discovered themselves inside a room. The evening sunlight illuminates the large, dim room. They saw an elevator steps away from them. They couldn't do anything but to get inside the suspicious elevator.

Once they entered it, they saw only one button: the underground floor. The captain pressed it, and it went down. Nothing seemed wrong until when it approaches the underground floor. The light flickers, and it all became dark. Stilton felt the fear of being trapped inside a dark place like this, and shouted for help, before realizing that he wasn't alone. They are still inside. And then, they heard a rather distorted voice coming out from the elevator.

"Hello, feeble beings. I saw all of you roaches trying to get to me. But oh well, this is the end for all of you. Get ready to die."

Sam felt something touching him before he realized that it was a spirit. And then a slam was heard. The captain fell down and slammed the doors as if something is possessing him. It opened, and they discovered that he was unconscious. There's nothing that they could do and they don't really know how to do CPR.

"Damn… there's only two of us left," Sam told him.

"Then where are we going to go?"

"Let's just get on the course of the path. Maybe we might reach the end."

"Sounds like a good idea since we had no other path we could go next."

They got to one part where there are suspicious creatures in those cages. They might kill them at any time, so they kept an eye on them. Suddenly, they got outside of the cages and attacked both of them. They shot the creatures, but before they even get to finish all of them, Sam fell down, feeling very weak. Geronimo found out that he was injured, and it was serious. There's no help he could get right now. It seemed that he had to continue without Sam. And then, another wave of the creature stormed at him. He tried to finish them but his ammo finished before even he get to stop them from coming to him. He tried to run from them but was soon cornered by them.

As he knew that he would be already dead by then, he shouted, " **JUST** **KILL ME ALREADY!** " It seemed that death could be his very probable fate.


	11. Chapter 10: Midnight Runner

**June 12th, 2016, 12:15 a.m, Transratania**

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

I thought that I would be really dead after I am hopeless of fighting the creatures off.

But no, I wasn't dead at all. I instead woke up inside a room where there is nothing but a wooden stick that is maybe no bigger than a foot. Escape is impossible because the door is made of metal and it was locked. I had to think of an escape plan. But before I got to do it, I heard someone smashing the door with a crowbar. I got ready with my stick to face any consequences. There might be someone who is going to kill me.

As the door was kicked open, I was about to swing my stick when I saw a familiar tall figure in front of me. That guy was Captain Nemo. I saw him in shock. How could he manage to make it here when he was unconscious earlier on? I was about to ask him how did he make it here alone when he told me the story.

"I got here when I realized that I was killed by those goddamn British people in my dreams. I knew that.."

"You hate British people? I thought you wouldn't mind a lot about it."

"They killed my family! And you know what I hate? Being here, with some people wanted to kill me altogether."

I couldn't say anything, so I just asked him to continue it.

"I knew that you and Sam weren't here anymore, so I tried to find both of you. I saw you being carried there and tracked you to that place."

"Then how did you hide from them? They must be really observant."

"I didn't know. But I found your room and smashed the door."

"Erm... okay. Let's get out of here. They might be tracking us."

We got out of the room and look around for other people. So far, we didn't find anyone. But after some time, we found my favorite nephew, Benjamin. He was trying to brute-force the door which is locked with a computer. I am not sure if I did mention that he is good at hacking, but obviously, he only does it if the case he is facing needed him to do so and that he was doing for good intentions. After he does it, we went and talk about things.

"Who was that guy beside you?" Benjamin asked.

I couldn't think of what could I treat the captain as so I said that he was someone who I just met. He was quite reluctant to accept him, but he does try to accept it. I do also felt some suspicion towards the captain because he probably didn't like Sam and Cyrus, but that's not the thing I am going to talk anyways. Benjamin later showed me the map of the place on his PDA (which he told me that it had the power of a PC), which I bet it was impossible doing it with the given fact that you can't connect to the Internet here. Maybe he does use some secret techniques? While I am looking at the layout of the mansion, his PDA picked up some sounds. It was people talking, and I recognize one of the voices. It was Cyrus talking with a man!

"Well... you broke my plan, my dream, and the agreement. What should I punish you with?" a man with a rather deep voice said.

"Fuck you! I was forced to do it against my will, right?"

"Hey, you useless asshole, remember that you promised me to not break the agreement? Now that you broke it, I am going to make you suffer my wrath. I know that your family is a band of Robin Hoods. But you are that one fucking bipolar pussy who should be my dog or slave, right? Get ready to get your ass kicked, you motherfucker."

And then, we heard him beating up Cyrus. We decided that it's time to move to his place on the first floor of the mansion. As we got down there, we saw someone whose complexion is pretty much like mine. He seemed to be between his early 50's. I didn't recognize who was him, but I think he might be related to Cyrus somehow. It could be Nemo, the one who probably set him up to cheat at the 2008 Olympics. As soon as we arrived at his room, Cyrus was already aching in pain on his knees.

"What has that guy did to you?" I asked.

"That motherfucker... he used his cane and beat my leg... if I got him... I will shoot his goddamn noggin off!"

"So what are we going to do, uncle? He can't really just walk right now," my nephew asked me of Cyrus.

"Maybe I will take care of him first. You both should go and find him," the captain told me.

"Alright. Benjamin, let's go. He will take care of the things."

We left the room to find the other three. I wonder where they were now? As we discussed their whereabouts, we knew where they were right now after Benjamin showed me the place where they were. It won't be far away from us. As we approached there, I told him that I will be dealing with them. I will have to deal with them.


	12. Chapter 11: Face Down

**1:30 a.m**

A man standing 5 feet 5 tall with a gray beard in a black overcoat went inside a room filled with gold and diamonds which made this place seemed that it was a throne. It was rather cold inside the room, but not too cold to make anyone shiver. At the end of the room, Sam, Willie, and Sally were there with their "parents".

"Hah! We thought you wouldn't even give a single fuck of the text message we sent you just because you hate us so much that you could have killed us already," Jonas, Sally's father, laughed maniacally at Sally. "I never knew you would be tricked with such thing. **BUT** **TOO BAD YOU FUCKING DID FALL INTO THE TRAP! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING STUPID BITCH AND THAT'S WHY YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROGRESS AT ALL YOU FATASS SLUT!** "

"Fuck you, you are forcing me to hate my friends! And now we three are the victims of this case. Are you happy now, you motherfucker?"

"What did you just say, you fat bitch? Say it aloud already! If you think that we are fucking you up like this, then fuck you already!"

He kicked her down before he went to Willie and Sam.

"Wilson and Sam... well... I sent one of you off to another family. You know why? Because I badly want a baby girl! Don't you know that I regret caring you for so long because you would rebel to me, after such long time that you are loyal to me, Sam? If I knew that this would even happen, I would have killed both of you earlier on!" he shouted at them before slapping Sam in his face, as a revenge for what he did to his father *****.

"So why do you even have us? You could have killed us when we were a fetus," Willie told him.

"Shut up, dickhead. We gave birth to you just because we want a child," Annie, Sally's mother, cut him off.

The man arrived in front of them and asked them, "Well, how are you both with the three of them? Do you want me to dispose of them?"

"Well... Nemo... I guess we had enough of these three little ungrateful fucks. We will finish them by our own," Jonas told him.

"Alright, do what you wish," Nemo said as Jonas and Annie went out of the room.

Jonas pulled out a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Sam's head.

"Well... you are about to taste something worth it in your life as an exchange for giving me a tight slap on my face. Remember, I can do what I want to my whims and fancy."

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Was it from Jonas? Sally discovered that it was Geronimo who was shooting a pistol.

"So... you are the motherfucker who took over the cursed newspaper from that cheap-ass grandad William Shortpaws. I know him well enough for ruling like a dictator and so do you. You have been racking lots of successes so far once you took over the newspaper. I really wanted to meet you for so long because I want to end this vendetta. **ARE YOU FUCKING SHOWING YOUR "HUMONGOUS" DICK TO THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!** "

"I am sorry, but it's not always my fault for that reason. You should...," Stilton explained to him.

"What kind of fucking fault have I made? You should go kill yourself!"

"Kill my... self? I am sorry, but I can't just do it. I don't want to kill anyone but start threatening me and I will start a fight."

Sally was rather shocked by Geronimo's personality change. She might not know how he does go from a very soft gentleman to a rather full-fledged man. Maybe he had some sort of personality change anytime before he met Stilton?

"Oh... you don't look like that Geronimo I expect to see. Well, never mind, I think you won't last for long this way, since you would have gotten back into a pussy in just a second. Get ready to be fucked in the ass," Jonas challenged Stilton to a fight.

"Alright... I will fight you just because you wanted me to. If you are badly hurt, I can't really help you already. Everyone, move away. Can't let any of you die here."

Everyone then moved away from him. Stilton seemed really ready for it. Jonas took his gun and shot a bullet towards him before Stilton realized about it. It was a near miss for him and he started shooting a few bullets. It seemed that the gunfight took a very long time, with one after every bullet shot had a near miss with both of them. And then, a bullet went through Stilton's upper right arm. He tried to hold back his pain but it was somewhat unbearable. A wave of numbness came to him, and he fell to the floor as if he had fainted.

"Well... that's what you get from a 'good' contender? You had played a good game. But too bad that you have lost this gunfight. Perhaps some motherfuckers like you should just commit suicide before even trying to fight me. Anyway, you three, since he can't save you all, then I will go ahead with the slaughter," he said, as he went to Sam, eagerly wanted to kill him.

He was about to shoot Sam's head again before he heard another gunshot. This time, it hit his leg, falling down to the floor with his hands on his leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Argh... fuck! It was you who shot my leg!" he shouted at the one who shot his leg. Stilton had actually shot his leg!

"I am sorry, but although I don't want to injure anyone, but I had to because you forced me to do so."

" **FUCK YOU!"** Jonas shouted as he drew his gun to Stilton. Geronimo shot his right hand before he even gets to shoot his head off.

He turned to Annie and told her, "Free all the three of them before I kill both of you. And I really mean it."

Annie was speechless. His braveness was blowing it right out of the water. She took out a blueish hand grenade contain some sort of strain, most notably rodentia spotilitis, that had caused an infection around New Mouse City last September ******. It was the grenade that Nemo had given her as a fallback plan and threw it cooked, but Stilton shot it right after she threw it. It blew up, injuring Annie. He freed all three of them from the ties and went outside the room, forgetting about shooting them both dead. He wouldn't kill anyone for that.

* * *

"Why... did you shoot my parents?" Sally asked Geronimo.

"I couldn't let any of you die!" he said, seemingly had switched back to himself.

"But you said that minutes ago."

"You see, I just met your parents just a while ago and I had to shoot them because they are trying to kill all of you dead. I was given no choice."

As they got to the room Cyrus was in, Stilton asked Cyrus if his leg felt better. He replied with a 'yes', telling him that could at least walk. And then, Benjamin came to the room with a news.

"Uncle G, I think I found something. Maybe you should hear this recording," Benjamin told him as he played a recording.

"Ah, fuck! Weren't they able to slaughter the three useless people? Why is this pussy the one saving them from them? Fine! I will deal with the motherfucker who saved them along with the three bitches!" the man inside the recording said.

"Well... I think we will have to find that guy. Ben, do you know where the recording took place?"

Benjamin tried to figure out the location on his PDA before it freezes, and then the screen tears. But he remembered that it was at the very underground. He tried to restart his PDA but it doesn't seem to work. It must be bricked already.

"Er... uncle G, I think it's at the underground. My PDA is going haywire right now."

"Alright. Maybe the six of us will move there."

"So where am I supposed to go?"

Stilton thought about it and told him, "Go and free other people. They need you. Don't worry, I will be back then."

"But...," Benjamin tried to tell him that he was worried if his favorite uncle probably will perish later.

"It's okay. I can't just let the other people suffer already."

Before they go, Benjamin gave him a hug, probably for the last time. They headed to the underground lair, where Nemo is waiting for them to fight with them.

* * *

 ***** Refer to Chapter 15 of Sally Ratmousen #1.

 ****** Refer to Geronimo Stilton #63: The Cheese Experiment.


	13. Chapter 12: Crossfire

**3:00 a.m**

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

On our way there, we saw a man waiting on the path to where we believe that Nemo's lair was at. He was wearing a bright yellow trench coat and hat, eating a banana. I don't really like the scent of banana; it would mess up my stomach if I ever had one. But of course, I knew who was the guy in front of us. Hercule Poirat.

Speaking of him, he is my friend since preschool. He does play quite some pranks on me before, and I don't think I would like it. But in all obviousness, it's him, and you can't really stop it. He's one humorous guy. When we were at university, people usually called him 'banana' for a few reasons. One, they said that he looked like a banana. Secondly, he likes bananas a lot. And last and the probably most offensive of all, he is a **banana**. While I knew a banana is a fruit, but people usually use the word as a slur on Asian people who lost touch of his Asian identity. Which I could tell you readers that he is of Chinese descent (I don't mean to be racist, however.). I can't see a good reason why people were calling him the word as a slur, but obviously, it's probably the world we are living in right now. Not many people would care about things anymore. Although I believe there are still good people out there.

Moving on to the story, Hercule seemed to freak out a little bit when he saw Cyrus. He must be remembering him from the 2008 Olympics.

"You cheeky loser! How could you be here with my friend? You should be in jail!" Hercule asked him.

"Woah, hold on, you banana, I am sorry, right? I.." Cyrus tried to explain to him.

"Too late! You could have done it 8 years ago!"

"Hercule, let him explain first. You can't just flame him right off the bat," I told Hercule.

"Alright, I'll give you 3 minutes to explain yourself."

"Here's my explanation, okay? I actually work as an espionage for the police to bring that Nemo down. At the same time, I was set up by the same guy to cheat to fulfill his wishes to make a modular human by stealing the formula to the Voltometer. So to kill two birds with one stone, I act as if I was actually planning to do the heist. I also destroyed the Voltometer to make sure that guy wouldn't get to take the formula. Was that enough to make it an evidence?"

"No, you are lying to me."

And then, a rather long argument ensues between them. No matter how much any of us tried to break it, we couldn't stop it. Finally, Cyrus had enough of Hercule, and he shouted, " **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I COULD BLOW YOUR PRECIOUS BANANA OFF FROM YOU!"**

 **"I WOULD HAVE GLADLY BRING YOU TO JUSTICE, DICKHEAD!"** Hercule told him.

I was given no choice but to shoot a bullet from my gun up to the roof.

"Who was shooting just now?" Hercule asked.

"I can't stand it anymore! Start arguing about it again and I will have to injure one of you."

"Alright, I couldn't argue with you anymore. Listen here, Cyrus, sabotage our team and get ready to face justice," Hercule warned.

"Sure, go on, you motherfucking banana. If you wish to," Cyrus replied.

We were about to walk towards the lair when one very sweet but sinister voice talked from behind.

"Hello, motherfuckers. It seemed that you all thought that we all are both locked inside the fucking putrid place aftyer all these time. Well, here we are again, facing off with 7 weak-looking people."

We looked behind and found out that it was the Shadow and Sleezer! If you don't know who they were, they are the most notorious and also the most wanted by the police. I am not sure, but Sally told me that the Shadow was actually challenging the cops to a race around New Mouse City with her Koenigsegg Agera R, which although she was interested in doing so, she doesn't want to participate in it because she doesn't really want to get into a hot pursuit anymore. Well, that was much of pure evil in it.

"How do you like this surprise, cocksuckers? Nemo had freed us from jail so that we can wreak havoc in this goddamn dark place! Isn't that interesting?" Sleezer asked us.

"Oh... so you all are the duo whom the cops wanted to bust. I bet both of you have been busted for arson, street racing, bribery, vandalism, burglary, blackmailing, and murder. Don't worry, you both are dealing with an undercover cop," Hercule told them.

"Are you sure that you alone can deal with both of us? Because this time, we had better weapons," the Shadow said as the duo pulled out their assault rifles, an AK-47 and M16 respectively.

"I bet you can't beat my sawed-off," Sally told them."Well? Do you think any of you could?" Sleezer told them as he started shooting his M16. Sally pumped her sawed-off and blew a slug up to Sleezer's face. It hit his hat and his scarf, blowing them off behind him, revealing his face behind it. His rather bald head was shown and there is a scar on his lips.

"Hah! Do you think that revealing my face is enough to dampen my spirit? Time to face my wrath!" he shouted as he shot another round at Sally, with every bullet having a close call with her.

"I think you all should try my bullet," Shadow told them as she shot a bullet and hit a wall behind them, the wall immediately decays to the shape of the bullet.

"Well? Want to take a shot you pussies? I bet you won't because the bullet I shot contains an improved version of the spotilitis. It will penetrate anything and you will suffer right after you got hit by it."

Stilton shot his pistol towards the Shadow, probably challenging them to a fight.

"Good dog... you had been chasing my ass all over. Now I am going to make you regret."

She started to shoot her AK-47 to everyone here ruthlessly so that she could fend them off. The seven took cover in vain, as they could penetrate almost anything. And then, Willie shouted, "Shoot her gun! That's the only way we could at least stop her."

Sally got out of the cover and blew a few slugs to the Shadow, hitting a small part of her very elastic, black jumpsuit. She was unfazed and started shooting more aggressively before Stilton shot a whole round of his Glock. It hit her gun, and the captain waited no more to smash the AK-47 to pieces before pushing the curved part of the crowbar to the Shadow's body.

" **I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU ALL UP!** " Sleezer shouted when he saw the Shadow being defeated as he grabbed his gun and fired it in panic.

Sally shot her sawed-off right in front of him, creating a force that wrecks both of the guns. Immediately, Hercule got to the Sleezer and caught him.

"Great... now there's one for you...," Hercule told him as he took out his handcuffs, hidden in one of his pockets, and locked it around Sleezer's hands and went to the Shadow and locked it on her hands as well while telling her, "...and another one for you. Okay, we're done with them."

"So we are going to the lair already?" I asked.

"Sure, see, it's right in front of us," Hercule told us.

We headed to a golden door, and I opened the door of the lair. It all seemed dark inside; something which I am scared of. I smell some traces of cigarettes, which I also didn't like. And then, a trace of blinding lights dashed around the room. After that, the lights turned on and get gradually brighter. We then saw a man in his 50's with a gray beard. I realized that I knew who we were meeting with.


	14. Chapter 13: Nemo vs Nemo

**3:45 am**

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

"Welcome to this place, where I can guarantee that no one will survive in here," the man told us.

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"I am Nemo. I know your parents very well; you are a rebelling bitch who.."

Sally decided that she had enough and she shot her sawed-off to him but was stopped by an invisible force.

"Well, my expectations were true. You don't obey anyone. And you, Cyrus, didn't I broke your leg just now? How did you manage to come back into action, you bipolar pussy? Anyways, since you seven were the first to arrive here... well say no more. I am going to tell you some 'bedtime stories'."

What kind of bedtime story was he about to tell me? I hope it wasn't the scary ones... but just as expected, he did.

"You know why I made this castle? I made this castle because I had enough of life and people. I was in a royal family. Everything went well until people wanted to kill me all out for no reason. I had enough of it. Until one day I met Jonas and Annie. They had restored my faith in myself. The faith to avenge toward the people for accusing me for no absolute reason. I knew that abducting everyone is the only way I could initiate revenge on them. You happy with me exposing my true plan to you feeble peasants?"

We got ready with our weapons as if anything could happen in a blink of an eye.

"Hmm... since none of you replied me, then I think I am done with you all. Get ready to be exterminated," Nemo said as he started generating some sort of force.

Before even we get to use our weapons, he pushed the force towards us, pushing us right to the wall behind us. This time, it was very strong that I shouted in pain.

"Ooh... Geronimo, what a weak pussy. Didn't you unleash your inner beastmode just now? Where is your beastmode? Tell me already!" he said as he inflicted another blow right to the head, and I fainted.

* * *

 **Sally's perspective**

* * *

What the fuck?! That motherfucking Nemo had just made Stilton faint from a blow? Well, I will have to teach him already. I took my sawed-off and blew a few slugs to him but was stopped again with his force.

"Didn't you learn anything just now?" Nemo shouted at us as he slung the bullets right to me, injuring my left hand.

And then the captain swung his crowbar to him, creating a powerful force that gravitated all of us, pushing both sides to the walls. I knew that I had no time to waste, so I shot a slug to his left hand.

"Ugh! You haven't seen my true power yet because it's not my final form yet! Unleash my final form!"

He removed his overcoat, revealing a moss-colored shirt and a pair of suspenders and he levitated into the air. His hands attracted lots of furniture around the room, and he hurled them towards us. I couldn't bear to see what is going to happen after that.

* * *

Geronimo woke up inside a pile of furniture over him. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He groped the furniture to move them away from his vision. When he got up from the pile, he saw quite some of them had fainted from the impact. It seemed like the captain, Sam and Willie are still fighting with Nemo.

"Oh... so you have woke up, Geronimo. Well, everyone is now hopeless to fight me off. Come and join me," Nemo said as he started to pull Stilton's body towards him.

Geronimo tried to break free from the force but it was all in vain. He later had a very excruciating headache, and he tried to reject the voices but it was too strong.

"You are one interesting specimen, and I want to get your samples. Come to me or I will choke you," Nemo told him.

He couldn't take it anymore, and he shouted, " **NO!** " as he unleashed his other side of himself.

"Well... you had already unleashed your true form. Now it's time to fight to the death."

Stilton pulled out his Glock and started shooting at his force shield, cracking it one by one. Nemo then started attacking Stilton, which Willie used the chance to use his secret karate techniques to break the shield. And then, the captain struck the crowbar to Nemo's body, effectively pushing him down to the floor. Stilton got his body, trying to shoot anywhere where anyone could be dead in one shot: the head, the abdomen, and the chest. But Geronimo couldn't pull the trigger; he was too scared to even go ahead with it.

"Shoot that motherfucker already!" Captain Nemo shouted.

"Uh... I couldn't," Stilton stammered in hesitance.

The captain grabbed the gun and tried to shoot Nemo dead but was soon countered by Stilton, which later they end up shooting all of his limbs instead. Nemo was soaked in a pool of blood, assuming that he could be already dead. And then, the captain started to fade without any warning. All of them who saw him fading away was surprised with it. That was when Stilton realized that the captain was actually from a book. All things went too quickly there that Stilton felt that he could have remembered everything. But it was all too late.

"Stilton... I wish I get to know more about good people like you but I couldn't do so. Goodbye, Geronimo," the captain gave his final farewell.

Geronimo stood blankly, too afraid to say a farewell as the captain faded away. And then, Sally went to him.

"It's all over already. We will see the light of the day. Alright, let's get out of here. Can't stand being here for too long.

* * *

All of them went out from the underground lair. On the window, the sun sets somewhat earlier than they expected, and it was beautiful. Then, Sally asked Sam for the time.

"It's ten minutes to six in the morning," he said as he looked at the pocket watch like an old-school gentleman.

As they got out from the palace, everyone was going back to their places. Benjamin was waiting for Geronimo to come back. When his favorite uncle got out from the palace in one piece, he rushed to get him and hugged him on the spot.

"Uncle G! I thought that you would have perished there! It was so nice to see you back here."

"Ben, I would be happy if I could live with you together in peace."

Stilton turned to Sally and asked her, " So what are you going to do after that?"

"Maybe I will just grow my hair back and take off the dye on my hair."

"Wait, what? So the color of your hair was just a dye after all?"

"Yeah. That's the spirit of rebellion. But anyway I will just forget it."

"Alright. We had done our job. Let's get back home already."

They got to their cars to go back to their own place; home.

* * *

Nemo woke up inside his room. He wasn't dead yet; just a little weak and he couldn't move his limbs at all. He thought and regretted of what happened hours ago.

"I.. was right. I no longer fit to be on the throne anymore. If only I didn't declare revenge to the people..."

As he was processing his thoughts, the paramedics came and took him away from the palace. He was brought to the hospital along with Annie and Jonas.

* * *

 **Well, does the plot seemed too fast for you all? Because I felt that I would have made this chapter a little longer there. Anyway, I would be happy to expand it a little more, but sometimes it's a little hard to end things up. So with that being said, the next chapter would be more to an epilogue rather that a real chapter. See you all anytime soon!**


	15. Epilogue: Next Time

**8:30 a.m, Blue Dolphin Bay**

* * *

 **Geronimo's perspective**

* * *

I drove my car to a gas station after descending from the mountain. As I pumped some fuel in it, I asked Cyrus, "Do you want to drive my car? I bet you really wanted that feel."

"Uh... no, thanks."

"But I thought you would just shout at the middle of the highway asking me to switch seats."

"I won't be driving it. No bullshit, I swear!" Cyrus really answered it for real.

"Watch it!" Benjamin shouted at Cyrus for using an expletive.

"Okay, maybe we can switch seats when I feel tired."

"Alright," he agreed.

* * *

Over the next few days, things have come back to normal. The streets have gone back to a busy state.

Right on the window of my office, I thought of what we did during the last few days. The experience was scary and heart-throbbing. But we did get through the adversity together. And then, my sister, Thea came inside the room.

"Hey, brother. How's today? Okay?" she asked me.

"Thinking of something rather personal," I told her.

"Oh. I have some news for you."

"What kind of news?"

"We are going for another adventure."

"Wait, what? I already had adventure days ago and now this? Why did I have to be dragged into this again?"

And then, my sister begged me like as if a prostitute is doing some moves for money, but my sister wasn't doing any moves at all. I think I knew what is heading towards me. But that's another story for another time. Until then, I will see all of you on another book!


End file.
